The Blade of Eden
by Arlecchino 666
Summary: When Cesare Borgia's spies discover a new piece of Eden in France he dispatches his Templar agents to find and retrieve it. Features the Harlequin, Hellequin, The doctor, The courtesan, The officer, The knight the ottoman jester and others.
1. Begining

_**The Blade of Eden**_

The bustling streets of Venice were enough to confuse a person with even the best directional sense. Each street could lead you down to a dead end. Where the streets ended and the water ways began. However for one individual the streets posed no problem the roof tops were far more fun and besides there was always the fun of being chased by one of the incompetent guards. Cahin stood on the roof of Basilica San Marco. By his feet the last of the guards was lying in a pool of his own blood. The Harlequin crouched down removing his dagger from the guard's back. He really needed to stop being so reckless the last fight had nearly broken his dagger. Although he couldn't deny it was tremendous fun. Walking to the edge he looked down into the courtyard. Fiora was waiting for him down below but he was in no hurry. Cahin continued to walk along the edge of the roof mentally checking off the guards left in the Basilica. Jumping down onto a ledge he watched one emerge from under the arch way. Cahin tensed his legs and then leaped off the ledge slamming into the guards back he rapidly drew his daggers and plunged them in and out of the guards back just to be sure he was dead, Leaving the body Cahin stood up storing his daggers he approached Fiora who watched the display with emotionless eyes. "Was it really necessary to kill that guard?" she asked using her fan to cool herself in the bright sun. "He would have asked too many questions otherwise" Cahin smiled beneath his mask stepping closer to Fiora. "I take it you have my next target" he continued holding out his hand. "Si" Fiora relied shortly not giving him the document. "May I have them?" Cahin pressed "You'll get them" Fiora said "but first you need to do something for me" "What?" Cahin asked tilting his head to one side. "Malfatto has been sighted around here" Fiora said a tremble of fear creeping into her voice not surprisingly. The doctor known as Malfatto was a known killer of courtesans and whilst both he and Fiora worked for Cesare there was no way that their master could guarantee her protection. "Malfatto is here in Venezia?" Cahin asked looking around. "Yes" Fiora replied breathlessly "I need you to escort me to where I'm staying otherwise you know what he might do" "Wait here" Cahin said holding up a hand. "I'll go and fetch my sister we'll escort you together" He turned to leave running up a pile of crates and disappearing over the wall. Fiora watched him leave sick with worry.

It was two hours later when Cahin returned the sun was setting casting a dim twilight over the courtyard. Fiora was sitting on a bench eating an apple one of the guards had given her. A clattering of tiles on the roof alerted her to the return of Cahin with his sister and a few seconds later the two dropped down into the courtyard. "My brother has told me about the situation" Caha said sitting beside Fiora. "He will follow us on the rooftops and I'll escort you on the ground" Fiora nodded throwing the apple away. "Wait here for five minutes whilst I scout the area then make your way to your house" Cahin said before disappearing up the wall. Five minutes later Fiora walked through the gate of the Basilica with Caha close at her side in the area outside the city was truly coming to life. Vendors hollered from their stalls advertising the latest hot foods they had to offer. Wine flowed freely and citizens in brightly coloured masks twirled in the light from the setting sun. Fiora looked up and saw Cahin watching from the rooftops. In the centre of a courtyard two doctors leaned over a patient but it was impossible to tell the regular doctors apart from Malfatto in the half light. Fiora quickly hurried through the crowds Caha close behind. They exited through one of the archways and crossed the bridge connecting to the next piece of land. "Where are you staying?" Caha asked. "Across the Rialto Bridge there is a small workshop that used to belong to Da Vinci" "The one who designed Cesare's war machines?" Caha asked. "The same" Fiora replied turning down an alley way.

Up on the rooftops Cahin kept a watchful eye on the pair walking on the ground below. So intense was his concentration that he never noticed the figure approaching from behind. He noticed when the figures forearm slammed in his neck. His body stood rigid for a moment and then collapsed. "Now my friend" Malfatto whispered crouching down and picking up Cahin's limp body "Let's put you somewhere safe for now" Malfatto carried Cahin over to a rooftop garden quickly depositing him inside. "You will be safe there" the doctor said before turning his gaze to the street below.

On the street Fiora looked up and drew in a sharp breath when she couldn't find Cahin. "Caha I think Malfatto has found us" Fiora said reaching for her fan. "Where?" Caha asked looking around. "Up on the rooftops I think" Fiora replied quickening her pace "Your brother isn't there anymore" a small moan escaped Caha at the thought of what Malfatto might have done to her brother. Her thoughts were cut off at a scream from Fiora. At the end of the street the glint of a metal mask betrayed Malfatto's presence stepping forward into the moon light the doctor was revealed in all his terrible glory. His robes were coloured a deep red and on his chest was a symbol of a Caduceus. The irony was not lost on Fiora. Turning to run she saw two more figures blocking the exit. "My apprentices won't hurt you" Malfatto called whilst drawing his syringe out of its holster. Caha drew her daggers and turned towards the doctor. "This woman works for Cesare" Caha called "Surely you don't want to anger him?" "Cesare can find another cheap whore any time he wants" Malfatto replied advancing on Fiora who had dropped to the ground in fear. "Please" Fiora begged "It is true I used to work at the Rosa in Fiora but no more" "Past, present it makes little difference" Malfatto replied coldly continuing to advance on Fiora "You are still another filthy whore that needs purging." He chuckled preparing his syringe to administer the poison. Caha was stuck between her morals and her orders from Cesare. The penalty if she killed or even harmed Cesare's personal doctor would be unthinkable. Behind her Malfatto's two apprentices watched blankly as their master bore down on Fiora who was whimpering on the ground. "Time to remove another piece of trash from this city" Malfatto snarled raising his syringe. Suddenly there was a shout from the end of the street where Malfatto had first come from. "Hold right there Malfatto" The voice called before its owner stepped into the moonlight. The figure was dressed in a long dark blue overcoat behind him stood a figure in a dark red cloak the hood drawn up. Beside this figure stood a slightly shorter one in a black cloak like the figure in the red hood her face was obscured. "Teodore?" Malfatto asked lowering his syringe. "What are you doing in Venezia?" "I have orders directly from Cesare" Teodore replied walking towards the doctor. "And they are?" Malfatto asked still keeping his syringe at his side. "There has been an incident that is all I know. Cesare has requested that we return to Il Vaticano immediately" "all of his agents?" Malfatto asked again?" "Si" was Teodore's short reply. He walked past Malfatto and helped Fiora to her feet. She buried her head in his shoulder before collapsing into tears at how close she had come to death. Behind Malfatto Lia and Il Lupo watched impassively. "I shall go and prepare to leave" Malfatto said before signalling to his two apprentices to follow him. "You will find your brother in one of the rooftop gardens" Malfatto said as he passed Caha before disappearing into the shadows. "Bastardo" Caha muttered under her breath before scaling the nearby wall in search of her brother leaving Teodore to comfort the distraught Fiora.

Two weeks later all of Cesare's Templar agents assembled in one of the private rooms of Castel S'ant Angelo. Cahin fully recovered from his injury was sitting in a chair next his sister. Teodore stood loyally by Cesare. Fiora was trying to stay as far away from Malfatto as possible and trying to make it clear that she wasn't impressed by Silvestro's advances. "My agents no doubt you are wondering why you have all been summoned here" Cesare began lifting himself from his chair. "I hope it is worthwhile Cesare" Verullo spoke up "My forces had to abandon the Romagna front because of your orders" "relax my friend" Cesare replied motioning for Verullo to sit. "My reasons are perfectly justifiable" "The Cento Occhi gang have recently been harassing our cardinals. I need you to find and recruit their leader" "You called all of us here for a simple recruitment mission?" Malfatto asked his anger all too clear. "Not a mere recruitment my friend" Cesare replied walking over to the window. "My spies have found another piece of Eden. I am dispatching the remainder of you to find and retrieve it" "Where is this piece located?" Cahin asked. "France" Cesare replied "There is a ship waiting for you, you are to be out of the city by night fall" The assembled agents aside from those reserved for the recruitment mission stood to leave Fiora sighed with relief when Silvestro stayed seated but a cold shudder of fear went down her back when Malfatto followed her out of the door.

On the boat Cahin and his sister balanced on one of the poles supporting the mast. From this high up they had a fantastic view of the setting sun and couldn't help but be reminded of their life before Cesare had recruited them. Fiora was standing on the deck below, Teodore close at her side should Malfatto make an appearance. Il Lupo and Lia had retreated below deck and hadn't come up in the past two hours and the twins were enjoying the thought of how they were going to annoy them later on. Verullo was talking to Donato who was piloting the ship. The other Templar agents had stayed behind to oversee the recruitment of Lurtz and his gang. The weather looked calm and the twins were excited at the thought of seeing their home country again. They were about to exit the river Tiber when a dozen figures jumped over the side of the boat. There was no mistaking them for who they were. The white hoods were a clear indication. "Assassine" Verullo shouted drawing his sword. Cahin jumped down off the mast drawing his daggers he slammed into one assassin plunging his daggers into her back. Caha threw a smoke bomb into the largest group before joining Teodore who was running to take advantage of the distraction. Caha jumped over one assassin plunging her dagger into his neck she slit another assassin's throat with her second. Teodore plunged his epieu into one assassin's back swiftly removing his weapon he spun on his heel slicing another assassin's stomach wide open. Verullo was fighting back to back with Donato their blades a blur as they deflected assassin blows and dealt their own. Three figures burst from below the deck. Lia and Il Lupo soared into the air burying their blades in two assassin's throats. Malfatto wandered amongst the chaos laughing maniacally his syringe puncturing the flesh of any assassin that came near him a few seconds later their bodies would collapse to the ground blood haemorrhaging from their mouths. A few minutes later Verullo removed his sword from the last assassin and stored it back in its sheath. "A desperate attack" Teodore noted crouching down beside one of the bodies. "These are only assassin apprentices designed to delay us" "Clearly the assassin's also know of the piece of Eden that exists" Donato noted cleaning his sword on a cloth. "We should hurry and try to get to the French coast as soon as possible" Malfatto noted. "No doubt the assassins have already contacted their French base informing them of our arrival" "I'll send a message to Cesare asking for a legion of Papal guards to escort us" Fiora said walking past Malfatto and disappearing below deck.

Cahin walked to the fore of the deck looking at the last rays of sun light and wondering if it had been better to stay in Roma.


	2. A new face

_**Chapter 2 **_

The port in France stank. The smell of rotting fish hung in the air and Cahin was glad for the protection that his mask provided. Caha's mask however provided no such protection and she retched as she stepped of the boat. "I forgot what home smelled like" She muttered before forging ahead eager to get away from the smell. Malfatto however seemed immune to the smells and stopped to talk to a fish merchant advertising his wares. "So where are we in France?" Fiora asked. "Collioure" Teodore replied evidently concerned about getting fish guts on his coat. Lia and Il Lupo ran to the nearest stack of crates and disappeared up onto the roof eager to escape the confines of the ship. "I expect we will meet them at the castle that Octavian has provided us" Malfatto noted turning away from the fish merchant who was now lying in his own produce. "Was it necessary to kill him?" Donato asked. "He talked about going to the local whore house tonight" Malfatto said a hard edge creeping into his voice before turning to follow the twins down the street. Another ship docked in the port and Verullo disembarked followed by a legion of Papal guards. "It looks like Cesare made good on his promise" Fiora noted as the legion began to unload the supplies from the two ships. "Where do you want us to take the goods Capitano?" the officer in charge of the legion asked Donato "Take them up to the castle you shouldn't encounter any trouble" Donato replied before walking over to greet Verullo. "I'm surprised no one has come to welcome us" Fiora noted "Hold that thought here comes the welcoming committee" Teodore said looking up the street. Walking towards them was a small man wearing an elegant robe behind him ten militia brutes followed their hands by their weapons. The Papal guards immediately formed up around Teodore and the others their halberds at the ready. "Do you mind explaining what the meaning of this is?" The man asked. "We are here by orders of Cesare Borgia" Teodore announced looking down at the man. "What?" the man squeaked his face paling at the mention of the Captain General of the church. The militia brutes around the man tightened their formation drawing their swords. Teodore replied to this action by clicking his fingers. Two smoke bombs erupted at the feet of the guards there was a series of thuds and when the smoke cleared the street was littered with the bodies of the guards. Only the man was left cowering in the street. "Looks like Lia and Il Lupo decided to stick around after all" Fiora muttered walking past the quivering wreck of the man on the ground. Teodore followed her and Donato quickly after pausing only to slit the throat of the emissary. "Clean that miserable piece of shit up then follow us to the castle" Donato ordered the Papal guards before striding down the street the people fleeing in his wake.

In the castle Cahin had already chosen his room and was standing on the balcony looking down on the scene in the harbour. He couldn't help laughing to himself when he saw the way in which Lia and Il Lupo had taken down the guards. He had laughed even harder when Donato had killed the pathetic emissary. A knock at the door interrupted his amusement turning he saw his sister walking in her hood was down and she was holding her mask in her hands. "Something wrong sister?" Cahin asked noting the pained expression on his sister's face. "I just saw our old home" she whispered. Cahin dropped his mask in shock the memories flooding back to him. "Is anyone still living there?" he asked his voice a strangled whisper. "Not that I could tell" Caha replied walking up to her brother tears brimming in her eyes. "Her grave is still there" She whispered falling against her brother. Cahin stifled a sob as he held his sister their tears flowing freely now. "We will go there after the meeting see if anyone is still living there and try to explain" He whispered stroking his sister's hair. "Are you sure?" "We have to, we owe them that much at least" Cahin replied letting his sister go. He picked his mask off the floor replacing it and pulling his hood up. "How do I look?" he asked pulling off his signature pose trying to lighten his sister's mood. "Fit to kill" his sister laughed weakly before exiting the room. Cahin sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. The mask smiled back but behind the mask the tears were still falling.

Inside the main courtyard chairs had been set ready for their arrival. Now that everyone was seated Teodore stood and began to address the assembled agents. "We have already located the assassin headquarters here and to be honest it isn't much, there can only be one guild master and about five others that are controlling the other factions" "Do they pose any threat?" Verullo asked polishing his sword. "Little or none" was Teodore's reply. "I say we begin to question the local church heads as for any information they might have" Il Lupo said "A good idea" Malfatto nodded "would you be able to handle that?" "Easily enough" Il Lupo replied releasing his switchblade. "We can also contact the rogue thieves in the area and ask them to combat the thieves that the assassine have working for them" Donato said "a good ploy" Teodore replied. "That will be all for now we shall reconvene in the morning and discuss our other plans" The others nodded and headed for the doorway back into the castle all except for Cahin and Caha who disappeared over the wall into the street below. "Where do you think they are going?" Teodore asked Malfatto "probably off to cause trouble somewhere" Malfatto replied before walking through the doorway into the castle. Teodore looked over the wall again any other day he would have believed the explanation but the twins had been unusually sombre during the meeting.

On the street below Cahin and his sister made their way through the crowds heading towards their old home as they made their way through familiar streets and passed old signs more and more memories came flooding back to them. Finally they reached the door to their old house. Standing on the porch Cahin hesitantly raised his fist and knocked on the door. Inside they heard a frantic barking followed by a scratching at the door. "Get down boy" they heard a jovial voice call from inside there was a short pause before the door was opened. "Hello can I help you?" The dark haired youth standing inside the door said looking at the two brightly dressed figures standing on his porch. Cahin gulped before answering. "Hello brother" he said "It's been a while hasn't it?" The figure standing in the door took another look at Cahin and his sister and then promptly collapsed.

When the figure came around he was lying on the sofa his dog was sitting beside him. Cahin was standing by the window and Caha was sitting by the sofa. "He's awake" Caha called softly to her brother. Cahin turned and saw the figure struggling to get up. "Rest brother you've had a bit of a shock" Cahin said walking over to the sofa. "Is it really you?" the figure asked propping himself up on his elbows. "Yes Paulo we've come back home" Caha said wiping his brow. "Is father here?" Cahin asked. "He died two years ago" was the short reply. Caha looked down as the news hit her. "Where have you been?" their brother asked. Looking from one twin to the other. "It's a long story" Cahin said dragging a chair over. Slowly Cahin began to tell Paulo the story of how they came to be in Roma he omitted some details to protect their brother telling him that they were part of a travelling theatre group sent here to entertain the local emissary. "You are out of luck there I'm afraid" Paulo chuckled "he was killed this morning" "Oh really who killed him?" Cahin asked feigning curiosity "I don't know apparently they are working for Cesare" "Aren't you angry at us brother?" Caha asked. "For a time I was but after father died I found out the truth and I felt it would have been wrong of me to carry any grudge against you" "Thank you brother" Cahin said standing to leave. "Tell me do you still have your old costume?" "Yes but I hardly wear it any more why do you ask?" "I'm thinking our family needs to put on one last performance in tribute to them" Cahin replied placing his mask back on his face. "I like that idea" Paulo nodded smiling. "Wait five minutes I'll be with you momentarily" he disappeared up the stairs. Cahin looked at his sister and gave her a hug. "I am glad we came back" he said "as am I" Caha replied. They were interrupted by a thud on the floor behind them a brightly dressed figure in orange and gold stood, on his head was a mask similar to Cahin's although instead of a hood a turban held the mask in place. "It looks like the Ottoman jester has made his return" Paulo said bowing deeply. The three siblings laughed before exiting through the door ready to cause mayhem on the streets just as they had done fifteen years ago.

Out in the street the rich citizens were beginning their usual ritual of heading to private parties or walking the length of the port. As always they were accompanied by a small quartet of guards. The guards were on edge even more so. After the assassination of the emissary they weren't taking any chances. Citizens were pushed out the way and bales of hay or flowers were investigated. For Cahin and his siblings however this was no problem they moved among the crowds looking for a good spot to perform. Paulo got some odd looks. His Constantinople flavoured costume stood out even more so than his sisters. Spotting a decent spot the trio placed down a small jar for coins and began with some simple tricks. Cahin began to throw his daggers in the air catching them on the mouth of his mask. Caha began to juggle her daggers the elaborate hilts flashing in the light of the torches. Paulo began to pull off acrobatics jumping from crates onto walls spinning in the air before landing lightly on his feet. There activities quickly drew a crowd the ladies cheered whenever Paulo landed safely. At one point he landed in a pile of flowers emerging he brushed himself off and handed a rose to one of the younger ladies in the audience. Her friends laughed her husband glared at Paulo. After some more acrobatics Paulo swallowed a liquid from a bottle before blowing on a lit taper. A gout of flame shot from the hole in his mask causing some of the younger children in the audience to scream. Caha jumped on Cahin's shoulders and began to juggle her daggers Paulo ignited some of his own and threw them up his sister. Soon Caha was juggling a flaming circle. The crowd applauded and threw more coins into the pot. Caha jumped off her brothers shoulders to a round of applause from the audience. She caught her breath when she spotted a tricorn hat among the crowd. She sidled over to Cahin and pointed out Malfatto to him. He looked over but couldn't see anything. "It must have been a trick of the light sister" he said before turning back to the crowd. Paulo ran at him and Cahin cupped his hands acting as a step Paulo soared into the air somersaulting he spread his arms and legs landing on the other side of the crowd. The crowd laughed but their attention remained on the twins. No one saw Malfatto brush past Paulo his needle gently pricking his arm. They noticed however when Paulo collapsed to the ground. In one last effort he managed to grab Malfatto's leg toppling him over. Cahin saw Malfatto fall and his brother lying on the ground. "Bastardo" Cahin roared at Malfatto charging through the crowd he drew his daggers intent on killing the doctor. Caha was close behind him her daggers in her hand. Cahin leaped into the air his mask transforming in the light the eyes flashing the smile becoming evil and sinister. He landed with his legs either side of the doctor. Caha ran to Paulo removing his mask so he could breath. Paulo coughed up blood as soon as the mask was removed. "Heal him" Cahin snarled. His daggers pressed against the doctor's throat. "Stop" Teodore roared from the end of the street he ran towards the crowd the Papal guards beside him scattering the crowd. "What have you done Malfatto?" he said looking at Paulo lying on the crowd. "Removed an obstacle" Malfatto coughed. "That is my brother" Cahin roared his daggers drawing beads of blood. Teodore looked at Cahin in shock. "Heal him" Cahin roared again. "Fine" Malfatto snarled. Cahin removed his daggers from Malfatto's throat and stood aside. Malfatto stood and walked over to Paulo. Filling his syringe with a bright blue liquid he removed Paulo's glove and tapped his arm to bring the vein to the surface. Slowly Malfatto pushed the needle under the skin and pressed the plunger. The serum entered Paulo's body and he coughed as it began to counteract the poison. Malfatto stood to leave but found Teodore blocking his path "We need to talk about this back at the castle" he said looking at the twins crouched beside their brother. "Bring your brother as well" he said before turning on his heel and disappearing into a side alley.

One hour later the siblings were assembled in one of the smaller rooms at the top of the castle. Malfatto sat in a chair rubbing his bruised neck. Cahin and Caha stood by Paulo who sat in a chair by the fire. The twin's eyes never left Malfatto ready to react at the slightest provocation. Teodore entered. His eyes were hard and his mouth was set into a grimace. "Which one of you would like to begin telling me what exactly happened down at the port this evening?" Teodore asked looking into the fire. Cahin was the first to speak. "We had recently reacquainted ourselves with our brother, we were performing and Malfatto saw fit to try to kill him" "Is this true?" Teodore asked turning to Malfatto. "Yes it is but I did not know it was their brother" Malfatto replied. "Oh so if it wasn't our brother you would have murdered an innocent man anyway?" Cahin asked advancing on Malfatto his hand straying to his belt. "Enough" Teodore roared. Cahin looked up before walking back to his brother. "Malfatto the actions you took this evening are inexcusable first you kill that fisher man and now you attempt to murder a jester" Teodore spoke "I'm sending you back to Roma you can tell Cesare how you endangered the mission" "Malfatto looked at Teodore for a second before standing and exiting the room. Teodore turned to Cahin and Caha "as for your brother he has become a security risk. You have two choices. We can either send him to Roma to work at Il Vaticano. Or he can join us and become a Templar"


	3. Training before the blade

_**Chapter 3 **_

Back in his room Cahin pondered the decision that had been forced upon him and his sister. To join the Templars was a life time commitment on the one hand if their brother became a Templar it meant that they could tell him the truth. On the other hand what would his reaction be knowing that his brother and his sister had indoctrinated him into a secret organisation without him having any say in the matter? Cahin ran his hand through his hair he decided to get some sleep and discuss it with Caha in the morning. He was just getting changed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Cahin called expecting it to be his sister was surprised when Fiora walked through the door. "I heard about what happened down at the port" Fiora said before Cahin could ask why she had come to see him she carried on speaking "Don't let your brother become a Templar" Fiora blurted "I've regretted the decision ever since I made it" she finished in a rush before looking down at the carpet. Cahin stood shocked for a minute before replying "I don't have any other choice" he said "either Paulo becomes a Templar or he is sent to Il Vaticano not knowing why" "I understand but a Templar's life is harsh and unforgiving he will have to sacrifice the freedom he previously enjoyed" Fiora begged "I know that" Cahin roared "You forget what forced my sister and I to become Templars" he continued advancing on the shocked Fiora. "I'm sorry" Fiora whispered "I didn't realise what I was saying" "Get out" Cahin replied turning to face the balcony so that Fiora couldn't see his tears. Fiora shook her head and left the room wandering how many other lives Cesare Borgia would destroy.

The morning saw Cahin and his sister walking towards Teodore's office their brother at their side. Knocking on the door the family entered to find Teodore sitting at his desk. Verullo stood behind him and next to Verullo another figure they didn't recognise. "Cahin, Caha" Teodore nodded "I don't believe you've met Rocco di Tiepolo" The figure next to Verullo leaned forward and shook Cahin's hand. "Cesare's mercenary" Cahin noted "It's an honour" "Oh no" Rocco laughed "the honour is all mine you and your sisters fighting skills are legendary among my men" "I wasn't aware that we were so popular" Caha smiled "Indeed mia signora" Rocco laughed again "If we get the chance I would love to see you fight one of my men" "I like a challenge" Caha smiled "Now that the introductions are out of the way to business" Teodore said motioning for the trio to sit "Paulo I trust that your siblings have told you about my proposal?" "Yes" Paulo said "No offence but I thought the Templar order was destroyed long ago" "That was just a story so that we could conduct our activities without people raising questions" Teodore replied "The important matter here is whether you are going to join us" Teodore asked looking Paulo dead in the eye. "I've been away from my family for too long" Paulo replied "of course I'm going to accept" "excellent" Teodore smiled "your training with Rocco and Verullo begins immediately head down to the courtyard and they'll meet you there.

3 Weeks later

Paulo strode into the training ring that had been set up in the courtyard. After three weeks of brutal training at the hands of Rocco and Verullo he was now an adept in his area of combat and could easily outmatch any knife fighter in Collioure aside from his brother and sister that is. Rocco was standing by the weapons rack polishing the war axes and hammers. Verullo was waiting in the middle of the ring. "We'll be trying something a little different today" he said to Paulo marching over to the weapons rack and pulling two great swords off. "Listen Verullo I don't think I've got the strength to use those" Paulo said backing away. "Nonsense " Verullo grunted throwing one of the swords at Paulo's feet "Now pick that up and I'll show you the basic strikes" Paulo gasped as he picked the sword up the weight was incredible and he could barely keep the sword level with his waist. "Now then" Verullo said approaching one of the dummies "copy my strikes as best you can" Verullo said before launching into a string of blows aimed at the dummy. He first slashed the dummy across the stomach sending hay flying across the floor. He followed up by smashing the dummy in the face with the hilt of his sword before plunging his sword into the dummies stomach. To finish Verullo spun around so that he was behind the dummy before slashing down with his Estoc driving it into the dummy's collar bone kicking the dummy in the back he withdrew his sword before turning to Paulo. "Those are used for basic low profile kills" Verullo said pointing his sword at Paulo "now you try" Paulo turned to his dummy before lifting the Estoc the weight strained on his arms to start he tried to repeat Verullo's second move He drove the hilt into the dummies face before pulling back and pushing his blade into the stomach of the dummy. The blade lodged halfway in and despite his best efforts Paulo couldn't remove it. "Sorry" he said as Verullo walked over "What have you got to be sorry for?" Verullo laughed clapping Paulo on the shoulder "you were using a weighted blade there "I'm surprised you could lift it let alone wield it" "Paulo looked at Verullo a frown deepening on his face "You gave me a weighted sword why?" Paulo asked "it was the same method used by the Roman legions they trained with heavier weapons, by the time you use the real thing you'll be able to use it with ease" "I see" Paulo nodded before turning back to the dummy and placing his foot on the dummies chest wrenching his sword free he hefted it again before swinging his sword at the dummy.

4 months later

After months of brutal training Paulo could now match most of Cesare's agents in combat. IL Lupo's interrogation at the church had proved successful and the team of agents were now ready to retrieve the artefact that had been named the Blade of Eden. The vault where the artefact was stored was located on an old hill fort about two miles out from Collioure. Under the main archway of the castle Teodore had finished giving the final instructions to the Papal Guards. "Anyone we meet up there is to be handled with lethal force" Teodore finished before turning and joining the other Templar agents. "No doubt the assassine have also discovered the location of the vault, we've sent the rouge thieves to delay them but that will only buy us so much time we need to move out now" "Then what are we waiting for?" Paulo said turning and beginning to walk out under the archway. The Papal guards moved in formation and rippled forward following the sinister jester through the streets. The other agents all except for Lia, Il Lupo, Cahin and Caha who had taken to the rooftops hurried after him. "You are turning into a natural leader" Verullo noted catching up with Paulo. "If this mission works Cesare is sure to bestow you with honours" "I don't really care is he does or doesn't" Paulo replied "I work for the Templars because it's what I believe in" he finished before looking up at the sky "It's days like these that I fight for a world free of the petty squabbles that infest our world" "Hopefully the Blade of Eden will help achieve that" Verullo noted before lapsing into a thoughtful silence.

One hour later the group arrived at the hill fort there was no sign of the assassins meaning that the thieves must have done their job well. "We should hurry and begin looking for the doorway" Cahin said "Agreed" Donato nodded "Verullo, Teodore and myself will begin investigating the eastern side of the fort, Cahin, Caha and Paulo will investigate the western side Lia, Il Lupo and Fiora can cover the north and the Papal guards will cover the south" "Si Capitano" the head of the Papal legion saluted before leading his men to the south of the castle. "We had better get a move on" Caha said to her two brothers who were having an arm wrestling contest on a nearby rock. "Of course sister" Cahin said springing up causing Paulo to sprawl across the rock. "Looks like I won that match" Cahin smiled looking down at his brother "Rubbish" Paulo snorted brushing himself off "I was about beat you, you only listened to Caha because you were afraid of losing" "Is that the only reason that you listen to me then?" Caha asked her hands on her hips "nonsense he only listens because he's worried you'll challenge him to a contest" "We'll do that when we get back" Caha smiled and Cahin groaned "I'll be sure to pay you back for that brother" Cahin growled looking at Paulo. "Always a pleasure brother" Paulo laughed bowing deeply. "Get a move on you three" Teodore shouted from the main entrance "We want to get the blade before the assassin's do" "Of course Teodore" Caha called before following her brothers up the hill. No one noticed the hooded figure standing in the watch tower of the castle. "Merde I didn't think Cesare would send so many agents" Ezio muttered under his breath before leaping off the tower in a perfect leap of faith.


	4. Take a bow before the curtain

_**Chapter 4 **_

Down in the lower levels of the fort the Papal legion was advancing through the tunnels. Any crevice was investigated for a sign of the vault that would contain the blade. "Capitano I think I've found something" one of the younger members of the legion called. The captain hurried over and looked in the direction of the young soldier's torch. Sure enough embedded in the wall was a glowing panel that could only be the work of the first civilization. "Go and summon Teodore and the others" the captain whispered staring at the glowing panel "tell them we've found it"

Several floors above the legion Caha and her brothers had run into a rather unwelcome guest. "What are you doing here?" Cahin snarled his daggers at the ready. "Put your daggers away and I'll explain" Malfatto replied eyeing Cahin's daggers nervously. "So that you can try and kill our brother again? I don't think so" Caha spat drawing her daggers as well. "Answer my brother's question" Paulo added coldly twirling his dagger in his hand. "Fine, when I returned to Roma whilst Cesare wasn't happy with my actions he had just received the letter from Teodore about the location of the fort. He had also intercepted an assassin transmission. Ezio Auditore has been sent here to retrieve the blade for the assassine" "The assassin mentor he's here?" Cahin asked looking around "Si I am" a voice behind Caha replied. The three siblings whirled around to see the master assassin standing in the doorway. "Please" Ezio said raising his hands "I do not wish to fight" "Then what do you want?" Cahin asked not dropping his daggers. "To talk about the Blade of Eden and what you intend to do with it" Ezio said walking over to the siblings "I have no idea" Cahin answered honestly "our orders are to retrieve the blade and deliver it to Cesare" "I see" Ezio said "and what do you think Cesare intends to do with the blade?" "It is not our place to ask" Caha replied looking at the assassin mentor "only to serve" "You must be Caha" Ezio smiled at her "My father knew yours once" Cahin choked and Caha only looked at Ezio in shock "I know what made you become Templars my father tried to help but he arrived too late. He paid for Paulo to go to school" Ezio continued "I know that you did not make the decision freely join the assassin's and you can help to right the wrongs you have committed" Caha was trembling now Paulo had dropped his daggers in shock. Cahin looked at Ezio before opening his arms out to the assassin. Ezio stepped forward and embraced the Harlequin. "For our fathers" Cahin whispered "I will join you" Malfatto realised what was happening at this point and charged towards the assassin his syringe raised Paulo stepped in the doctors path crossing his daggers he blocked Malfatto's syringe from reaching Ezio. "Out of my way traitor" Malfatto roared Cahin sprinted up behind Malfatto lunging forward he slammed his forearm into the doctors neck. Malfatto gasped before collapsing his syringe rolling across the room. "I've been meaning to do that for a long time" Cahin snarled kicking the doctor's unconscious body. "Come" Ezio said laying a hand on Cahin's shoulder "We have to hurry if we want to beat the Templars to the blade" Ezio turned and sprinted down the corridor his newly found allies close behind.

Back down in the lower levels Teodore was investigating the panel. "There doesn't appear to be any visible release mechanism" he noted before stepping back. "Perhaps you should try pressing it first" Fiora sighed "What do you mean?" Teodore asked, Fiora rolled her eyes before stepping forward and laying her hand against the panel. As soon as her hand touched the panel a hidden door slid silently open. "Ladies first" she said as Teodore tried to press forward. Sweeping into the chamber Teodore and the agents quickly followed her. The papal legion was about to follow them when they saw Cahin walking down the corridor followed by his brother and sister. "Fiora managed to open the doorway Capitano" the captain of the legion said saluting as Cahin stopped in front of him "good" Cahin replied looking into the doorway and the staircase that led down into the earth. The captain didn't notice Caha and Paulo drawing their daggers until it was too late. The three siblings lunged forward burying their blades in the guard's throats. Cahin threw a smoke bomb into the remainder of the legion before they had a chance to react. Thirty seconds later the entire legion lay dead at the sibling's feet. "The coasts clear Ezio" Cahin called Ezio strolled around the corner and couldn't help but be impressed by the trios work. "You three don't take chances do you?" Ezio said "We learnt that harsh lesson long ago" Cahin said "My apologies I didn't think" Ezio said "Now we best hurry" "Agreed we have no idea how long the chambers been open" Caha said before turning and sprinting down the stairway. The three males quickly followed. Down in the main chamber Teodore and the others stood in awe of the sight before them. The walls seemed to be made of some kind of organic metal. Watery blue lines flowed in between the plates that made up the walls. In the centre of the room a statue of Minerva stood. In her hands she held a stone blade. Embedded in the hilt of the blade was the real blade of Eden. The only problem that currently faced the Templars was how to get up there. "Any ideas?" Verullo asked "Lia and I could try climbing it" Il Lupo replied "You'd have no chance" Donato cut in "those surfaces are to smooth" My brothers and I could try" Caha said walking up behind the assembled Templars "You'd fair no better than Lia or Il Lupo would" Verullo pointed out. "We could try using our daggers to act as anchors" Cahin suggested drawing one of his daggers he drew his arm back before sending the dagger flying into the soft rock. "I think we've just found our way up" Paulo noted. "Take a rope to throw down to us once you've got up there" Teodore said handing Cahin a thick length of rope. Ten minutes later the trio stood on Minerva's hand staring at the blade. "Should we remove it and use it against the others or bring it down?" Cahin asked. "We could throw the rope down to them and then cut it when their climbing up" Paulo replied. "We'd have to use the sword for that and frankly I'd be more comfortable if it was in Ezio's hands" Caha said" "What's taking you three so long?" Verullo shouted up to them "We're trying to find an anchor for the rope" Cahin called back down. "Got it" Paulo said snapping his fingers "When they get up here you and Caha can let off smoke bombs" he continued pointing to Cahin and his sister "then we'll take the sword and run" "it's risky but it's the best plan we've got" Cahin said nodding his head. "Come on let's throw the rope down and get the others up here"

Five minutes later all the Templar agents were assembled on Minerva's arm. "Who wants to remove it?" Verullo asked hesitantly. The sword had begun to glow in the presence of so many people soft whispers were playing across their ears tempting them to release the sword. "Out of my way" Donato snapped "I'll do it" grasping the handle of the sword he tugged and nothing happened. He tugged again and this time small vibrations trembled up his arm the whispers began to increase in volume. "Donato I'd let go if I were you" Teodore said an edge of fear creeping into his voice. "I've nearly got it" Donato grunted pulling at the sword again. This time a stream of light flashed from the hilt into Donato's eyes he screamed before collapsing back clutching his face. The other agents looked in shock first at Donato then at the sword which was now halfway out of the rock. "Let me try" Verullo said stepping over Donato "I'm the best protected here hopefully I'll be safe" he didn't sound too sure. Grasping the hilt with both hands Verullo grunted before sliding the sword free. Immediately Cahin and Caha dropped their smoke bombs. Paulo charged forward snatching the sword out of Verullo's hand zipping down the rope quickly followed by Cahin and his sister. Up on the statue Teodore was roaring orders in anger "get them tear them apart and retrieve the sword" he bellowed covering his eyes. Back on the ground the three siblings were sprinting towards the exit closely followed by Lia and Il Lupo, bursting out of the stairway they were met by Ezio who had some company "I thought you might need some help" Ezio smiled indicating the den masters standing next to him "Your right" Paulo gasped "We're about to have very unpleasant company. He'd just finished speaking when Il Lupo rounded the corner with reckless abandon he didn't even have time to register the assassin's before a crossbow bolt buried itself in his throat "You'll pay for this" He growled blood bubbling out of his throat before he collapsed. Lia had chosen to take a more cautious approach and was waiting for the other Templars. "Why haven't you gone after them?" Teodore demanded. "Because they have company" Lia replied breaking her usual silence "the assassin kind" she finished before Teodore could reply. "How many?" he asked "about six or seven but they are all masters" she said catching his furious look "They've already killed Il Lupo and I have no wish to join him" "what?" Teodore gasped it was hard to imagine that the Templars equivalent to the assassin's had been killed. "What are we going to do?" Verullo asked supporting Donato who had recovered from his experience with the blade and was now slumped against the knight his eyes glowing. "What's wrong with him?" Teodore asked pointing at Donato. "No idea" Verullo replied pushing Donato up. Donato's eyes flew open staring at the wall. "There are seven of them" he said continuing to look at the wall "plus the three traitors they are beginning to leave" he finished before slumping against Verullo again. "How'd he do that?" Fiora asked. "Probably from his contact with the blade" Verullo replied "now we need to hurry they're getting away" Sprinting up the stair case and charging through the corridors the Templars were able to cut the assassine off just at the entrance to the fort. "Cahin, Caha, Paulo" Teodore said nodding to the trio "you've made some interesting friends" "better than the company you keep Cahin retorted nodding towards Malfatto now recovered from the Harlequin's assault who was striding to join the other agents. "Enough of this" Ezio cut in "either let us leave unhindered and you leave with your life or you won't leave at all" Verullo laughed "you have guile assassin but if you haven't noticed we outnumber you" he motioned to Rocco who was marching up the hill followed by his mercenaries. "I thought we'd run into you so I had Rocco stay behind as back up" Verullo gloated "now give us the blade" Cahin drew the blade the light shining from it cutting through the shadows of the gate. "If you want it come and claim it" he roared driving the blade into the ground. Light flashed from the blade impacting into the Templar agents who stood at the gate they collapsed clutching their heads blood weeping from their eyes. Cahin withdrew the sword from the ground and looked at Rocco who had stopped on the hill and was now quivering in fear and shock. "Run back to your ship and get out" Cahin growled. Rocco didn't need telling twice he turned tail and fled down the hill his men close behind. "We should get out of here before they realise they forgot their friends" Paulo said motioning to the still forms of Teodore and the others. "Agreed" Ezio nodded. "My brothers here will escort us to the ship"

Down at the harbour Ezio and the three siblings were boarding the ship that would take them back to Italia. Just before they were about to disembark Cahin pulled Ezio to one side. "Listen Ezio" he began "we've all been thinking about your proposition to join the brotherhood and we just can't accept" Ezio nodded understandingly. The family had been through so much that it seemed cruel for fate to throw them into another fight. "I understand I only came to Roma because the Borgia attacked Monterrigione" Ezio said clasping Cahin's forearm "go in peace you've earned it" he said before turning and climbing up the ramp onto the ship. As the ship began to pull out of the bay he saw three brightly coloured figures waving to him from the port. Raising his arm in return he couldn't help but smile it had certainly been an adventure to tell Claudia. The blade was stored safely below deck and he'd gained some very close allies along the way. Back on the port the three figures turned from the retreating ship and walked back into the streets ready to start their new life.

"Capitano we've found them" the Papal guard called rolling Teodore onto his side. The area around his eyes was caked with dried blood and his face was imprinted with the impression of the ground that he'd been lying on. Teodore groaned his eyes rolling beneath the lids. "Bring water" Cesare Borgia called striding over. "What has happened here?" he asked Teodore a dangerous edge creeping into his voice. Teodore's eyes flew open a golden light coming from within. "It was Cahin and his treacherous sister" he snarled his lips pulling back from his teeth "but they'll pay they all will" he finished before collapsing back on the ground.

End


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

_**Cahin **_

Shortly after Ezio left Collioure Cahin met a woman when he was performing during Collioure's summer festival. Taken in by her theatrical manner he couldn't help but follow her home. Leaving with her name and a smile they were married within the year. Cahin now lives on the hillside of Collioure running a cattle farm that provides a small but lucrative business within the town. He currently has two children twins a boy and a girl and they already look like they're taking after their father. His wife is expecting a third child in the autumn.

_**Caha**_

Caha took a while to decide what she wanted to do. After using some of the money they'd earned when they were working for Cesare she was able to renovate an old bar on the port side and turned it into a restaurant where different performers would perform each night. It was on one of these nights that a young performer couldn't help himself and asked for her hand in marriage at first she said no but after a couple of months she changed her mind. Caha now lives by the harbour with her new husband and a baby girl.

_**Paulo **_

Paulo felt that he wanted to put something back into the community and used the money that he'd saved over the years to renovate an old church. Now he spends his time teaching the poorer children the art of Commedia dell'arte. It was at one of these sessions that he found himself rather drawn to one of the assistants that he'd hired to help with his classes that were quickly becoming the talk of the town. After a couple of weeks procrastinating he asked her to dinner at his sister's restaurant. They currently live in the centre of the town and have plans to be married in the spring of next year.

All three of the siblings and their families were present at Ezio and Sofia's wedding.

_**Templar agents **_

_**Teodore **_

After his experience with the blade Teodore gained a unique ability. He found that if he focussed on a location that was a maximum of fifty metres away he was able to teleport himself there. He found this particularly useful when having to enter a highly guarded area. He never did find Cahin and his siblings.

_**Malfatto **_

Malfatto found that he was able to produce a variety of poisons from his skin at will. His knowledge of alchemy had also increased. His ability to produce poisons has come in use when he needs to silently kill a target. This ability however failed him when he was killed by Ezio Auditore.

_**Fiora **_

Fiora found that when she entered a crowd she was able to create an exact duplicate of herself. This ability has come in use when she needs to silently approach a target or escape from the guards.

_**Donato **_

Donato found that he would be able to identify targets, hostiles, allies and the path that they'd left behind. This ability came in use if his target would be hidden among the crowd or among body doubles. This ability allowed him to spot Ezio who had come to kill him but did not prevent his death.

_**Verullo**_

Verullo found that he was able to set off a shockwave that would render his nearby pursuer or target immobile and unable to do anything to prevent his attacks. After training heavily he was able to expand the range of this ability to sixty metres. This ability came into its own on the battle field when he would immobilise entire enemy forces that were fighting his own.

_**IL Lupo **_

The resulting shockwave when Cahin used the blade appeared to heal Il Lupo whose armour had blunted the force of the crossbow bolt. Il Lupo found that he was able to perform two separate feats. Firstly he was able to climb walls at an increased speed. Secondly that his running speed had also increased to incredibly high levels. Both came in use when he would either be chasing down a target or escaping his pursuer.

_**Lia **_

Lia found that for a short amount of time she was able to change her looks to reflect that of another person. This ability came in use when she would sneak into ports to steal particularly valuable artefacts or when she needed to hide from her pursuer. This ability failed her however when Ezio Auditore enlisted the use of eagle vision.

All the Templar agents found that when a pursuer was near they would hear whispers warning them of the approaching danger.

_**The Blade **_

The blade appeared to be able to take any form that the user willed it to. Making it easy to carry. Its effects appeared to be similar to that of the apple except with the added addition that it made the user's armour impenetrable and any blows inflicted on the user would be returned to the attacker.

Ezio never enlisted the use of the sword except for when he fought Cesare Borgia for the last time on the walls of Vienna's castle. In this case the blade took the form of a hidden blade.


End file.
